


the greatest loves of all time (are over now)

by saiditallbefore



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fights, Podfic Available, Post-Canon, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: Quynh wants revenge.  She gets more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	the greatest loves of all time (are over now)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obnoxiouslychaotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obnoxiouslychaotic/gifts).



Andromache looked good. The thought was absurd; of course she looked good. She looked nearly the same as she had during those years— decades, centuries— that she and Quynh had spent together as friends, companions, lovers.

Andromache used her labrys to parry Quynh’s sword, then kicked her across the room. Briefly, Quynh wondered if she should have gone with her first plan and just used her crossbow. After all, hand-to-hand had always been Andromache’s strong point, while marksmanship had always been Quynh’s.

Quynh stood. Her ribs were sore, but they would heal soon enough. No, this was a battle that needed to be fought face-to-face. Besides, all she really needed to do right now was to make Andromache _hurt_. 

“Quynh—” Andromache began. She sounded broken, and it was infuriating. How could she possibly pretend to be affected? It was _Quynh_ who had been left behind— _Quynh_ who had drowned, over and over again for centuries.

Quynh screamed furiously and ran at her. Andromache parried her again, but Quynh managed a blow on Andromache’s side, drawing blood. 

“You’ve gotten slow,” Quynh said.

Andromache’s lip curled. Quynh couldn’t tell if it was a smile or a snarl: with Andromache, the difference had always been minimal.

They fought like that for a few minutes: back and forth, still as evenly matched as ever. Then Quynh managed to stab Andromache, right through the stomach. 

Andromache clutched at her stomach wound. She had the gall to look horrified, as though she hadn’t known the stakes.

“Quynh,” she began again. “If you kill me, I won’t come back.”

For a long moment, Quynh didn’t understand. And then, all too quickly, she did. 

She stumbled backwards. Her sword dropped from her hand. Andromache was still standing, but all Quynh could see was Lykon. Lykon, who had been just like them, until he wasn’t. Until he was dead, just like any mortal. 

Andromache couldn’t _die_. The thought was absurd. She was eternal: she had lived long before Quynh had ever been born, and the two of them were supposed to live for centuries more, together.

Quynh had wanted her to die— but not _permanently_.

“Andromache—” she said, her voice coming out softer than she’d intended. She reached for her one-time lover, but Andromache backed away. And then she stepped toward Quynh, and placed one bloody hand in hers.

“We looked for you,” Andromache said. 

Quynh gritted her teeth. She wasn’t interested in excuses— not when she’d been the one who’d drowned for the last few hundred years. “Shut up,” she said, pressing her free hand to Andromache’s wound. “You can make excuses when you aren’t bleeding out.”

After all, there would be plenty of time to make Andromache pay later.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] the greatest loves of all time (are over now)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512006) by [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer)




End file.
